


Behind The Door

by Wackiez



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, this is for pamphylia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackiez/pseuds/Wackiez
Summary: A gift for Pamphylia!
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Behind The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pamphylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/gifts).



“I have been wanting to ask you a question.”

The naive marauder hummed in question as he drank his beverage. Admetos didn’t hesitate to speak his mind out to him as he flipped another page of his book. Not looking up, he questions,“Ganymede, are you in love with him?”

Ganymede almost choked on his wine, spattering nervously, standing as still as a statue, “W-what?” he asked. Admetos looked at him neutrally, straight in the eyes. He wasn’t showing off his ill-tempered expression, nor was his voice raised to scare Ganymede off. This was new, Ganymede didn’t know what to feel about it. He repeated calmly, “Are you in love with the Doom Slayer?”

The younger one looked around, stuttering nervously, “As if I could have the ability to love, you know our boundaries, Father Admetos.”

“The Dark Lord ensured that every single one of us had an emotion aside from anger and stupidity, now answer me honestly; are you in love with him? Your visits with him are almost constant, he arrives to you first,” He said, matter of factly, no point in giving out hints. They both sat in the main halls of the church, Ganymede drinking his wine and Admetos reading his scrolls for study. The younger pope's pure white hands clenched his white robe, nearly spilling the fine drink.

“I don’t do those things…” Ganymede argued. “It seems like you are doing those things, no need to explain it to me.” Ganymede stood up from the chair and set the wine down softly, “And what evidence do you have that makes you think of me and the Slayer of being in a relationship?”

“Your obvious remarks say it all, boy. And, to top it all off, you have been missing a lot,” He said, narrowing the red pin prints of his eyes, “Don’t lie, I saw you kissing that man as if your own life depended on it.”

“Y-You knew…? How?” He sputters, Admetos answered calmly, “I know many things,”

Ganymede breathed softly as he finally accepted what Admetos had told him, “I find him… daring and compassionate. But isn’t every demon in our realm like that?”

“No. They are not.”

“My facts have been wasted then.”

“So you are in love with him, you think about him everyday. I should have known sooner.” He chuckled, that was also new. “I’m certain he loves you back.” Ganymede’s thin face became a light blush, “Do you think he does?” Admetos put his hand on his face, “Possibly so, he’s already behind that door as we speak,” He said confidently, a soft chuckle escaping him.

“Huh?” He turned around to hear the soft knocking of a large door, Admetos was right. Who knew?


End file.
